The present invention relates to a leg device to be attached to an object as a leg of the object for adjusting a height of the object.
Japanese Patent Publications (Kokai) No. 11-82881 and No. 2003-311092 disclose height adjustable devices for supporting an object. The devices include a bolt-shaped leg with a ground contact section at a lower end thereof and a member having a nut for engaging a male thread section of the leg, so that the device adjusts a height of the object with the leg.
In the devices, it is necessary to provide at least four components: a case to be fastened to the object, a member disposed in the case as a nut, a spring for urging the member, and the leg as described above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a leg device with a minimal number of components.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.